Under the Light of the Moon
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood meets Remus the werewolf. What makes it more interesting: Red is a squib. Possible M in future chapters.


**Author's Note: If you can believe it, this actually _isn't_ for a challenge! I really hope you enjoy it! I love writing Sirius as a supporting character, so I hope you find his scene funny. I shall have chapter two up soon! Also, look for more for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge and from the OTP Boot Camp Challenge (Lucius x Bellatrix)! :) I should also have a Hermione x Neville fic coming up soon... Be on the look out! I own nothing because I am young and poor. Please review! :)**

* * *

"I can manage, Mother!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"I just don't know if I want you traveling by portkey alone at night," my mother said, worry lines etched in her once-beautiful face.

"I have been to Granny's by Floo alone! She isn't feeling well. Why make her get out of bed and open her grate? You want me to go see her and give her cookies, but you can't trust me to go alone."

My mother shook her head, wearily. "It's not that I don't trust you, sweetheart."

"Well what is it, then? I'm sixteen! I think I can operate a portkey by myself."

My mother was still shaking her head. "I don't want you wandering the woods while it's dark. Especially while you are unprotected."

"So just because I don't have magic I can't take care of myself? That's low, Mother. Really low," I said scathingly as I turned on my heel and left the room.

"Red! Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that!" my mother called after me desperately.

I ignored her cries as I made my way into the kitchen and retrieved my knife that I kept on the highest shelf. Wands may do a wizard well, but I have deadly accurate aim.

I swept past my now-weeping mother on my way out the door. I readjusted my basket on my arm and pulled my cape around me tightly. I flung the door open, shivering at the chilly wind that blew my cape away from me. What a sight I must be, a dark figure, cape billowing behind, wielding a knife. Someone might mistake me for a witch. I smirked. I would take a knife over a wand anyday.

The cold wind that had greeted me as I stepped out of my door had blown the clouds away, revealing a full moon. I cackled gleefully. "Afraid of werewolves, are you, Mother?" I screamed, tossing my hair back.

"Take a lantern at least!" she sobbed from the doorway.

"The moon is bright, I shan't need lantern light," I sneered.  
"Please," my mother begged, brandishing a lantern at me.

I tossed my hair once more and skipped away gaily. "Enjoy your evening, Mother!"

Behind me I heard the choking sobs of my mother. I found that I did not care. Let her suffer. She obviously did not realize how much I suffered as the only squib in an all-magic family. She must not understand how much I have always yearned to be able to summon something. I always had to retrieve it for myself.

I shook my head. There was no use dwelling on these thoughts. I had a portkey to catch.

* * *

I glanced nervously at the quickly darkening sky outside the window. "James," I said, jerking my head at the window.

"Hm? Oh, mate, I don't know if I can go tonight. I've been procrastinating all these essays," James told me apologetically, gesturing at the pile of books and papers covering the table around him.

"James!" I hissed. "You can't just leave me alone like...that!"

"Maybe Padfoot or Wormtail can go. I'm really sorry, mate, but I have to get these essays done."

I sighed. "Peter is in the Hospital Wing with Dragon Pox and Sirius has not been seen since dinner."

"Check the dorm," James suggested, not looking up from his books.

I nodded, standing up hesitantly. Nothing was happening yet, but I would have to hurry. The moon was nearly out.

Quickly, I took the stairs three at a time, noticing that my stride looked very similar to the loping gait I would be adopting soon. It was all I could do to walk on two legs.

When I reached our dormitory, I flung the door open. It took me a moment to take in the small girlish scream and flashes of pale flesh that were obviously not Sirius'.

"Hi there, Remus," Sirius said rather breathlessly. "Bad timing as always."

I swallowed a wolfish growl and coughed. "Sirius. Look outside."

"Really, mate, this is not the time," he chuckled. "I don't think you want me to stand up."

I glared at him. "I do not care about what state you are in, Sirius. You don't remember what today is, obviously."

Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly. "My dear, will you excuse us for a moment?" he asked the girl in his bed.

She stared at Sirius. "You have got to be joking."

"Just for a moment. I will be right back, I promise," Sirius grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

The girl sighed exasperatedly and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sirius dropped a quick kiss on her ear as he stood up. He made no move to cover the bulge in his pants.

I clenched my fists tightly, feeling the sting of sharp fingernails against my flesh. I let myself be dragged out into the hallway. I waited until the door was closed to whisper fiercely to Sirius. "Do you realize what today is, Sirius?"

"The day I nearly got lucky?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"Sirius, really. James is busy and Peter is unavailable and-"

"Look, mate. I will be happy to help you with whatever it is _tomorrow_," Sirius said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"It won't be a problem tomorrow!" I nearly shouted.

"Then I'm sure you will be able to figure it out yourself, Moony. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," he winked, gesturing at his crotch.

I groaned at his crude humor and choked on another growl. I ran down the stairs as Sirius made his way into our dorm. My fingernails grew sharper with every step. Blood trickled down my wrist.

James looked up as I ran past him. He glanced at the moon through the window and his eyes widened. "Go, mate," he whispered. "I'll try and catch up with you."

I nodded jerkily, pain coursing through me already. "Padfoot...girl..." I growled back at him.  
I didn't look back to see him roll his eyes. wrenching the portrait open, I sprinted on all fours down to the Great Hall and out into the night.

* * *

The light of the full moon made my knife flash brightly. I smirked. I knew my mother was terrified for my safety. She shouldn't have implied those things. She'll be so relieved when I get back in one piece, I thought. It served her right to be worried, though. She had no reason not to believe in me.

I reached the clearing where I knew the portkey would be. An old, worn leather belt awaited me. It sat directly in the center of the clearing. Any moment now... I stepped toward the belt, waiting for that telltale bluish glow. I gripped my knife tightly in one hand as I adjusted my basket and cloak once again.

The belt started to glow dully. Hurriedly, I laid a finger on the smooth leather. It was not until the belt began to jerk me away did I notice the old boot also glowing on the other side of the clearing. Boot... My mother had said to take the boot. I tried to rip my hand away, but it was too late. I was gone from the clearing.

* * *

The night was crisp and chilly. I ran through the grass as fast as I could, holding on to my human thoughts as tightly as I could manage.

_Get to the tree... Get to the tree..._

Peter wasn't here to press the knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow. I ignored the stinging pains caused by the whip-like branches as they attacked me in an attempt to stop me from getting any closer. I struggled on, feeling tufts of fur sprouting all over my body.

_Get to the tree... Get to the tree..._

Suddenly my nose touched bark. I searched frantically for that hardened knot that would allow me to enter...

There! The tree froze and I slipped into the passage leading to the Shrieking Shack just as I let out a long howl. I clapped my half-human hand over my mouth and felt my claws tear into my flesh. I yelped at the sharp pain. Vaguely, I knew the worst was yet to come.

* * *

I arrived in a forest. Maybe I hadn't taken the wrong portkey after all! But this forest was dark and unfamiliar and way in the distance I could see a large group of lights, much larger than Granny's house. I decided to head toward the lights, hoping there would be wizards there. I started on my way, pulling my cloak around me tightly. I had gone a few steps before I realized I should have my knife at hand. I whipped it out expertly, glancing around the trees. There was nothing there, at least nothing I could see. The moonlight didn't permeate very well through the dense leaves.

Suddenly I heard a howl, easily identified as a wolf's. I regretted not having brought that lantern. But I was curious, so I stopped and listened. I wanted to investigate the source of that howling. It didn't look like I was going to see Granny, why not explore?

Another howl broke the silence in the forest. I listened for a moment. The noise was coming from the general direction of the lights. I started walking again, wrapping my cape around me in an attempt to stay warm.

* * *

_Bite... Scratch..._

I sniffed my way along the dirt floor, not looking up.

_Bite... Scratch..._

I yelped when I bumped into something large.

_Bite... Scratch..._

I nosed a door open and I was there. Home.

_Bite... Scratch..._

I could only hold on so long. Already, my control was wavering... I threw back my head and howled again.

* * *

I thought I heard rustling in the brush surrounding me. I thrust my knife in the direction of the noise. Nothing. My guard up, I moved cautiously. Still nothing. I didn't relax mentally, but I let my muscles loosen.

The lights were getting closer. I determined they were shining through the windows of a large building, possibly a mansion or a castle. I wondered if the howling would begin again. It sounded as if the howls were close to the lights. I hadn't heard any screams, so it was unlikely there had been an attack. I tightened my grip on my knife and continued my advance on the lights.

* * *

_Bite..._

I bit. There was nothing else to bite. I bit myself. My teeth sunk into the flesh of my own arm and tore the skin. The taste of blood filled my mouth. I whimpered. The wound hurt. I ran my tongue over the bite marks, the human in me wincing at the raspy feeling of my rough tongue.

I curled up into myself, nursing my wound. I wanted sleep; I was tired. The wolf wouldn't let me.

* * *

I broke through the edge of the forest and gasped. The lights belonged to a castle, a very large castle. I was almost positive it was magical. I slowed my pace. I wondered where the howling had come from. There was no way I could find the source of the howling if there was no howling. I stopped walking. There was no need to tire myself out.

I flopped onto the grass, carefully avoiding my knife. My stomach growled. Then I remembered: I had my basket full of bread!

I was ravenous. (Portkeys drain a lot of energy from you if you are nonmagical.) I devoured the bread for Granny quickly. It was still warm from the spell placed on it to keep it fresh.

I sat in silence, shivering slightly. The night was chilly. Goose bumps sprang up on my bare arms and legs. I gazed at the moon, marveling at its beauty. My mother feared the moon, feared the werewolves. I wasn't afraid of werewolves. They were like regular wolves and regular wolves aren't immune to knives. I had killed many a wolf with this knife. I ran a finger of the flat of the blade lovingly. The ruby red handle was smooth and worn from use. I admired the bright gleam of the blade in the soft moonlight. This knife was my prized possession. When I held it, I didn't long for a wand.

A gust of cold wind blew across me, sending my thoughts away on the breeze. I shivered, grabbing at my cloak for warmth. I tucked my legs under myself, trying to protect them from the chilly night air. I settled against the tree behind me. The bark scraped against the back of my neck. I knew the uncomfortable conditions would keep me awake. Hopefully, I would be examining the source of the howls soon.

* * *

_Scratch..._

I scrabbled at the floor, trying to avoid my own flesh.

The wolf desperately wanted to tear at skin, to mutilate, to rip. The floor wasn't tearing. My long claws tore across my foreleg and I howled in pain.

* * *

I sat in silence, gripping my knife tightly. If the wolf didn't howl soon, I would have to venture up to the castle and find out where I was. I suddenly thought of Granny. I wondered if she had contacted my mother and told her I had never shown up. I felt bad, but there was nothing I could do about it now...

The howl. I jerked up, craning my neck toward the direction of the noise. I tightened my fist around my knife. Where was the howl coming from? It sounded far away, yet... Was it echoing? It sounded like it.

I waited to stand until the howl had died away, careful not to crunch any leaves or twigs in case the howl started again. I brushed my skirt off with my free hand and grabbed at my cloak as it threatened to fall from around my neck. I now had a general sense of where the howl was coming from. I started walking, retying my cloak as I did. The hunt had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reminder again: Chapter two of this, OTP Boot Camp Challenge, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, Hermione x Neville fic! :D I do enjoy reviews, by the way. ;)  
**


End file.
